


Planet Bound.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Chains, Desperation, Gen, Hope, The Earth - Freeform, Wishes, blind to the truth, flight, longinf to escape Earth, poem, space, stuck on the planet, the desire to see the universe, the planet Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: Poem: A universe of worlds lies in wait for humanity's discovery, and yet we are still bound to one planet, constrained by our solar system.





	Planet Bound.

Planet Bound.

 

Constrained by the light of a single sun,

A field of gravity, unbreakable, impenetrable,  

A desperation to touch the face of a star,

To tread the path of interstellar dust.

 

The hazy red orb of a planet  ages old,

A wish to let go of the planet for the sky,

Trapped on one world, as a bird in a cage,

Lost to creation, ignorant and blind.

 

The atmosphere a solid wall,

A shield that protects us from time and space,

The humans, bound  in the chains of the Earth,

With nowhere else to go but up.

 

A million worlds or more lie hidden,

 Concealed from the prying eyes of adventurers,

In decades gone by there has been the promise of flight,

But we are planet bound, trapped, lost on one world.

 

The truth of escape still remains a question,

A hopeful glimmer beyond  our orbital perspective,  

The universe lies at the fingertips of humanity,

But will we ever break the bonds, and leave the confines of our haven?  


End file.
